


Self help for the ultimate idiots

by Fuqinell (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (( On hold for now )), F/F, F/M, Guys this is gonna take a while have you ever met kazuichi, In which Junko was hit by a car and shes dead- im not sorry I make the rules here, In which Teruteru isnt j u s t a pervert-- he has a personality other than that guys, Kazuichi and Hajime are best loser buds, M/M, May add v1 & v3 characters later on, Non Despair AU duh, Owari and Nidai are best training buds, Please I just needed a healthy fanfic for my kids, Sonia and Gundham are best emo buds, Sonia calls out Kazuichi's shit, These losers talk about their problems for once, and i mean really slow, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fuqinell
Summary: In which Danganronpa V2 characters try to solve their problems by talking it out, getting help from their peers, and maybe getting a hug or two.This is literally a fic about my kids finally getting love and happiness instead of despair. Thank you.





	1. |: Where Sonia is done with Kazuichi's bs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kinda confusing? I'm attempting to get their personalities and problems correct but I may write it kinda ooc? So, If I do, please give me some constructive criticism! I want to get better so yeah, constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia decides to finally confront Kazuichi about the things he does and how it bothers her. 
> 
> Ironically, both make somewhat of a self realization... kinda.

 

         Sonia has, quiet frankly, had enough. 

Over the first few months of going to Hope's peak academy, where she had met some great friends and had the time of her life, it seemed as though she still couldn't escape the idolization of being a princess for more than two minutes. This mainly being thanks to Kazuichi Soda. 

During this time of attempting to be a normal school girl and having regular fun with friends, this buffoon kept drooling over her like some love-sick puppy. And, to be blunt, it has been driving her mad. She tried to be polite and civil with the boy, but his affections seemed to be relentless, treating her as an idol rather than a fellow classmate. While idolizing her was one thing, Kazuichi antagonized her dearest friend Gundham, thinking he was a silly "love-rival" as he calls it! At most times she was able to ignore him, sometimes she could just loose herself in anger. 

Now was one of those times. 

It was now evening and Sonia was attempting to visit the cafeteria to have some dinner, though as usual if she didn't abscond quickly enough, Kazuichi was following along beside her like a loyal dog. When this happens she is able to ignore him mostly, but today Kazuichi decided to start talking about his "love rival" yet again. After having a rather frustrating day, this was the cherry to her "I'm in a SHIT mood" icecream sunday. 

"I honestly don't get why you even like the weirdo, I mean he has cool hamsters yeah, but seriously, what's so good about him--" "Soda, cease this blabber!" She said a bit loudly in her commanding voice, eyebrows furrowed. This seemed to take the other back by surprise, the tone of her voice instantly silencing him. After a moment of silence she sighed, this had to end. She doesn't know how long her, already quite thin, patience will last anymore with him. She'd rather tell him off alone rather in front of some of his classmates, that's the least she can give to him. "I wish to speak with you about something alone, do you have a moment?" She asked with a serious gaze in the other's direction. This slightly put-off Kazuichi but he instantly lit up, nodding excitably. "Of course! I always have time for you miss Sonia!" He said with a large grin, she never asks to speak with him! Must be a good sign. 

Sonia walked over to a nearby bench and sat down on one end, making a waving hand motion as if to signal Kazuichi to join. Kazuichi, without a second thought, joined her on the bench. Though he sat a bit closer than what was really needed, Sonia noted. "What did you wanna talk about princess?" He asked curiously, leaning off of the bench somewhat as to get a better look of her face. Sonia absentmindedly straightened her back, giving Kazuichi a hard look before speaking. "To put it in simple terms, I dislike how you idolize me Soda." Sonia let out a tired sigh she didn't even know she was holding after saying those words. Though, taking a glance back at the other's face, didn't really boost her confidence. Written all over Kazuichi's face was confusion.

"But.. you're a princess! Isn't that what you want? You have some much power and everything! Dunno why you wouldn't want me to idolize you?" He muttered in a questioning tone. Sonia internally sighed, she should have known it wouldn't be that easy with him. "That is exactly the problem. Here at this academy... I wish to be treated as a student! Not as my talent." Sonia said with glossy eyes. While she missed her homeland at times, she too wanted to experience new things and not be held back because of her position as princess. And this academy was her wish coming true, she wanted to be normal, experience everything like the teens from "Slice of Life" anime genres do as well! So, now that she thinks about it, being referred to as an idol or someone above others in the academy by Soda, she ironically felt... alienated. She was no better than everyone else in the academy, including Kazuichi himself, which is why- she realizes- it hurts her hearing these things from him.

It went silent for a moment. Neither of them really said anything, both swimming in their own thoughts and emotions, either it be confusion or realization. "While I dont fully understand.. I wont call you princess anymore and try to treat you as a regular classmate if that helps you mis-- ahg, I mean, Sonia-san." He said, rubbing the back of is neck and looking everywhere but at Sonia. "I- I never wanted to make you feel bad or nothin. I guess I, er, did though?" He said with a shrug. Sonia felt a small smile find its way on her face. This was progress for the mechanic, she could tell. She then brought herself up from the bench they sat on, brushing off the probably-not-even-there dust after doing so. "Soda, thank you for at least attempting to understand. I am glad you finally opened your ears and listened to me." She said with her formal tone.

Kazuichi then fumbled himself off of the bench as well, though he looked semi-embarrassed. "I uh, yeah. I guess I shoulda listened more earlier.." He muttered, face red in embarrassment. Man, it was hard admitting problems huh? "But you, er, don't hate me yeah?" He stammered out afterwords, thus making Sonia giggle. "Of course not! You are a fellow classmate Soda. While I might not enjoy your presence all too much, I definitely do not hate you!" She said, rolling her eyes a bit. Even princesses can be bluntly sassy. "W-well that's a relief.." He mumbled with a lopsided smile, now sighing in relief himself. They then stood there for a moment, appreciating the comfortable silence. Though, a second later, Sonia glanced at her watch with a frustrated look. Drats. Now she had ten minutes time less to eat. Darn it Soda.

"I will be taking my leave. Good day, Soda." She said with a polite smile, turning around to leave. Though, before she could do so, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sigh. "Ah, one more thing Sonia!" Kazuichi exclaims in a hurried sputter of words. "What is it, I am running late to an important meal." She muttered in a bit of annoyance. Even though they talked out some things, her instinctual annoyance for the other wouldn't just disappear instantly. "Uh, since we talked about feelings and how we wanna be treated and such, do I.. have a chance of dating you?" He asked in a wavering tone. Somehow, deep down, he already knew the answer.

Sonia should have known this question would come up if she tried having a serious conversation with him, well at least he isn't full-blown asking her out. So in a way he was attempting to respect her, Sonia assumes anyways. "Soda. While I personally would never date you under any circumstance, I must ask you a question. Do you actually desire to date me, or your mind's envision of me? Please think about this and maybe you can move on." She said bluntly. She politely brushed off the other's hand from her shoulder and walked off in the direction of the cafeteria.

As Sonia walked off, Soda stood there. He was bombarded with new information swarming around inside his brain. At some point, it felt like his head was actually throbbing, though that might have just been his emotions affecting his train of thought. While deep down he knew the answer before Sonia even opened her mouth, somehow it still shocked him. Though, what shocked him even more, was that he.. wasn't that hurt. Wasn't rejection supposed to sting? Why did his heart not sting? Though these questions only bombarded his, already quiet conflicted, brain. He then shook his head stubbornly and walked back in the direction of the dorm building for some rest.

In the morning he would deal with these conflicting feelings and thoughts, but now he decides, he will rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> Sorry if the chapter sucked. I am kinda embarrassed posting this honestly but I reeeaaallyy wanted a fic which is pretty healty and makes the v2 cast confront + overcome their problems... yknow? So I decided to make one myself.
> 
> How this fic will work is it was focus on different character's problems, how they talk / over come them, and how they live their school life afterwords ig.
> 
> Just.. sounded fun to me. But sorry if I made them ooc! If ya'll have any advice on how to make them more in character pleassseeee tell me! Thanks!


	2. ||: Ibuki, throw a sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki decides she wants to get to know her fellow nurse classmate a bit more!

  Ibuki kicked her legs back and forth under her desk as time ticked away. 

She bit the inside of her cheek trying to suppress a groan of annoyance. While Ibuki loved Miss Yukizome as a teacher- she just couldn't stand the mundane task of listening in class! She needed some excitement, some laughter, smiles! She then ran her fingers through her hair, gripping at random strands as her pink eyes darted across the classroom impatiently. She glanced around at all other classmates, and man, did she really love these guys! They all seemed unique and amazing in her eyes, though lots of them with lots of un-tapped potential and, to be blunt, personal problems.

But Ibuki was here to fix that! While it was intrusive in a sense, she just couldn't stand to see her classmates struggle with problems within themselves, it too closely reminds Ibuki of her old self in her old light music club. Quietly suffering on the inside as she morphed herself into something she wasn't. Of course she broke out of that sad shall and became who she really was, though she just couldn't see some of her classmates being able to break out of said shell. more specifically Mikan. Mikan, in Ibuki's opinion, was an amazing girl who hated herself waaay too much than she should!

With this thought Ibuki glanced over to Mikan's desk. The other looked totally interested in what the teacher was saying. Ibuki huffed at this and went back to staring at the wall. She attempted listening in on the class yet again but her thoughts couldn't focus. So instead she went back to looking over her classmates. Everyone- as usual- was here, though for some reason Kazuichi was missing. Though Miss Yuizome must of been told before hand or they would have all went out scavenging for the dude. Proobably sick from working all night maybe! Though Ibuki knew Kazuichi pretty well, so she doubted the possibility. But oh well! She wouldn't pry anything out of him, if he wants to talk he knows where to go.. probably.

Ibuki snickered at her own thoughts, man Kazuichi could be real funny at times! Though this seemed to catch the attention of Miss Yuikzome as she was staring dead at Ibuki. "Thinking of something funny? Care to tell us Ibuki?" She said with her usual sweet smile, though behind it Ibuki could tell that it was a threat to stay quiet during class time. Ibuki groaned and lowered her head on her desk. "No miss Yukizome, Ibuki didn't think of aaaanything funny!" She said, kicking her feet back and fourth once more. This seemed well-enough for the teacher as she turned back to the class and resumed her lesson. Yeesh, she could really scare the daylights out of anyone if she wanted. 

Ibuki raised her head once more and went back to  ~~creepily~~  mindlessly staring at her classmates. Though, as if she was a magnet, Ibuki's eye's settled on Mikan's frame once more. She sighed and fiddled with her hair yet again. Maybe this was a sign telling Ibuki that she should talk with Mikan? Is that the objective? Ibuki's face broke out into a wide grin, of course! Besides, Mikan was such a nice girl, Ibuki would love to hang out with her more and help her out! 

 After thinking it over Ibuki decided she'd invite Mikan to have a sleepover! Man, she missed doing these things with friends. Of course Ibuki had done a sleepover before with some of her current classmates but mainly, during said sleepovers, they did their own thing. And aaugghh, that's such a bummer! During a sleepover you're supposed to bond and have fun, not just eat the snacks or play on your DS the whole time.. bleh. But whatever! She'd take her chances this time around. 

-

After what seemed like centuries to her, the loud screech of the school alarm signifying the end of the day went off. She wasted no time bolting out of her seat and basically hopping over to Mikan. "Heyyyyy Mikan! How ya doin!" She said in her usual energetic tone. Though this caused the nurse to jump just a bit and let out a noise of panic, whipping her head around to meet Ibuki's. "A-ah, hi Ibuki.. what is it?" She said in her usual soft voice as she absent-mindlessly fumbled her fingers together. Ibuki grined and wrapped an arm around Mikan's shoulders with a playful grin plastered on her face. "Weeelll Ibuki was thinking we could have a slumber party! Just us, doesn't that sound totally cool?" Ibuki said happily, glancing down at the other.

Mikan seemed a bit overwhelmed so Ibuki got off of her and decided on settling with just standing in front of the girl. This, thankfully, seemed to calm the other down just a bit. "A-ah, I don't know Ibuki... would you even w-want to hang out with someone like me?" She muttered out, pitifully glancing at the floor. Aaah!! Ibuki can't stand it when Mikan was so self-deprecating like this. "Augh, Mikaaaan! You're so awesome, why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?" Ibuki groaned out, gripping at her hair in frustration. This seemed to make Mikan stutter a bit in a panicked tone. "Ah- I'm s-sorry! Please forgive me, I.. w-would like to hang out with you though Ibuki.." She muttered, already getting teary eyed from a single frustrated comment. Ibuki instantly lit up, grabbing Mikan by the wrists with a large grin as she waved their hands back and fourth with radiating glee. Mikan was startled but didn't say anything other than pursing her lips together nervously. But when did Mikan  _not_  look nervous really? "Cool! So we should totally go do it now! Man, Ibuki has sooo many ideas, you have no idea!" Ibuki said, basically singing with excitement.

Mikan shifted in her seat awkwardly, staring down at her desk in concentration. Mikan wasn't sure if she could even keep up with Ibuki, let alone spend a whole night with her. Though, after glancing up to see Ibuki's joy-filled face once more, Mikan couldn't find it in herself to say no. "W-well.. Okay. It sounds fun Ibuki." She said with a little smile, messing with small strands of hair nervously. She wasn't so sure how this would go, hopefully this wasn't just a lie to torment her. Mikan already felt dread pool into her stomach at the thought. Though, on the other hand, Ibuki looked even brighter than before. "Mikan is so niiiice! Ibuki is super duper glad that you agreed." Ibuki cheered, giving Mikan a genuine smile as she latched their arms together. Before Mikan could even sputter out a response from this gesture, Ibuki had already started waltzing them both out of the classroom, Mikan more or less trying to keep up and not be dragged along. 

As they walked along the school's halls, Ibuki blabbed her head off and Mikan tried to listen. Though, at times, Ibuki's voice just tended to sound like fuzzy noise to the nurse. Every time the two walked by other students along the way,, Mikan's heart race went up and her chest tightened, she couldn't deal with their judgmental gazes, wanting to do nothing but apologize for bothering them. Ibuki, seemingly realizing Mikan's wandering mind, shook her arm just a bit to catch the girl's attention. Mikan jumped just a bit and hesitantly turned her gaze back to a confused looking Ibuki. "Geez, can't believe you zoned out on me like that." Ibuki said with a huff, sticking her tongue out playfully to Mikan. Somehow this calmed the nurse, who in turn let out a small breath. 

Just before the two started walking again, Ibuki let out high pitched noise of.. something of surprise? Mikan wasn't sure herself but let out a little jump at it anyways, giving Ibuki a shaky glance. "..Whats wrong?" She muttered out, absent mindlessly clenching her hands anxiously. "Ibuki totally forgot, geeez.. You need to get some pajamas! A true sleepover isnt complete without pajamas.." Ibuki whined out, tugging at some strands of her hair. "O-oh! I can go get some.." Mikan stuttered out with a shaky smile. Ibuki lit up, for probably the hundredth time, and gave Mikan a quick hug. Though this winded Mikan, bringing her red in the face with embarrassment. Ibuki tended to get exited even about such small things huh? "Sweet, thanks Mikan! While you do that Ibuki can get more snaaaacks! Just you wait this is gonna be super cool." Ibuki said, chest puffing up in pride as a wide toothy smile settled its way onto her face. 

"Its-- ..oh." Mikan started to say, about to stutter out a response, but Ibuki was speeding away. Mikan fumbled the medical tape on her arm as she awkwardly watched the excitable girl run off in the direction of the food court. Mikan sighed and shut her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. Now that Ibuki's rambling self was gone, Mikan's previously quiet thoughts rammed their way into her brain. This has to be a prank. Ibuki is only setting you up. Hurry up and apologize so she wont do it. Please forgive me. Dont make fun of me, dont hurt me-- "Ah, Mikan? Are you alright?" Mikan's eyes bolted open as she let out a little yelp in surprise. Mikan, she thinks, must have froze in the hallway- how embarrassing, she didn't even realize. After a second of calming herself, Mikan hesitantly glanced over to the source of the voice. Mikan's eyes soon locked with Peko's, a surprising face to see for the nurse. They didn't talk much as Peko mainly did her own thing, which was why it shocked her so much. "I'm okay! Though I'm s-sorry for worrying you Pekoyama." Mikan mumbled, biting her lip in nervousness. This response seemed to satisfy Peko as she nodded afterwords. "Well, that is good then." Peko said, voice monotone as ever. 

Just as Peko started to turn and leave, Mikan got an overwhelming urge to stop her. This surprised the nurse herself, but before this thought could even grace her mind, her mouth was already moving. "A-ah, Pekoyama! Before you, uhm, leave.." Mikan stuttered, throat tightening up as the questioning eyes of Peko stared into her own, yet she continued. "Ibuki and I are sleeping over.. would you like to maybe join? B-but you don't have to! I'm not trying to force you, I'm sorry!" Mikan basically cried out, her initial confidence draining away as nervousness basically puked out of her mouth. Though, as Mikan kept panicking to herself, Peko's face was filled with concentration. "Hm. I don't see why not, my schedule is free for tonight." Peko stated, shoulders straitening as if to further prove her point. 

This caught Mikan off guard. "..Really? You're not forcing yourself right?" Mikan sniffled out, desperately trying not to cry over her previous anxiousness. "Of course. If I didn't want to do it I would have declined." She simply said, raising an eyebrow in Mikan's direction. After a moment or so Mikan was fully calmed, in fact, somewhat happy. She felt a soft smile make its way onto her face as she glanced back over to Peko. "W-well okay! I.. hope we can get along." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month long wait!  
> But, also, I feel like this looks like filler?? I intended it not to be but it just kinda feels like it. Sorry about that! It'll get more interesting later. oof.  
> Also, sorry (again) if I got their characterization wrong! Please give me some constructive criticism if I did.
> 
> P.S: Peko why are you so hard to write gcfhgvjhb


	3. |||: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda talks out is emotions and (hopefully) is able to deal with them.
> 
> ...And Sonia briefly gushes over Akane. Such cuties.

 

 

   Miss Yukizome's class was slightly different on this current day. A small difference, yes, but a difference nonetheless. The main difference being a person was absent.

The reaction was different with everyone person, of course. With Teruteru gone, it was mainly relief, though no one could deny it was somewhat less lively without him around- and less tasty after-class snacks of course. Without Mahiru it was clearly a lot less calm, especially regarding Hiyoko. Gundham? Not as interesting. Chiaki? Not as inclusive. These are just a few examples. While everyone had their reasons of not making it to class, it would always leave the class in a slightly different mood than they would usually have when the day ends, weather it be for the better or worse. 

Today, Souda was absent. It didn't go unnoticed, of course. 

The first reaction that was noticeable was Teruteru's disappointment in loosing a chat buddy. Lots of people in the class didn't like chatting with Teru due to his particular "tastes" in conversation subjects. Souda was the main person who'd listen and, not so surprisingly, chip in just as excitedly. So, without the pink haired classmate, Teru was either sulking at his desk or ~~annoying~~ chatting with his other classmates.

The next reaction would be from Sonia. Said reaction usually being either of relief or just ignoring it entirely. Though today for some reason, she seemed a bit tense.

 

 

-

 

       Sonia walked into the classroom, nothing in particular in her mind, as per usual in the mornings. She found a few lingering gazes in her direction due to the classroom door opening, said gazes just as quickly going back to previous actions when their curiosity of who entered was settled. Though, one gaze- more like lack of- caught her attention. Though before she could really dwell on it, she felt a firm arm make its way onto her shoulder.

"Gmornin' Sonia!" A familiar voice boomed excitedly just next to her. She felt a warm smile make its way onto her features as she turned to the other. "Good morning to you as well, Akane. I assume you slept well?" She stated, glancing over Akane's appearance subconsciously as she did so. Akane was wearing her usual attire, hair looking endearingly wild- as always. She felt the warmth in her chest grow as she realized the other's had yet to leave her shoulder. 

"Yup. And somethin' on your mind?" Akane muttered, scratching the back of her neck as she observed Sonia with squinted eyes. Sonia raised an eyebrow for a moment, ..then it clicked. "Ah, yes! You just reminded me.. Is Souda absent today?" Sonia asked, crossing her arms in thought. _'I sincerely hope he isn't sulking. That would be troublesome..'_ her thoughts mused inside her brain, swimming around idly with other similar statements. 

Akane tilted her head for a moment, face written with confusion. Though before Sonia could ~~gush~~ think about how utterly adorable that was, Akane's eyes widened in remembrance. "Ohh! Ya mean pinky?" She sputtered out with a laugh, arm being removed from Sonia's shoulder to rest on her hips. Sonia already felt slightly colder from the lost contact. "Well, pretty sure at least? The gremlin s' usually sittin' at his desk messing with whatever the hell his new "project" is. So I think you're safe for today." She said with a bright grin. 

Sonia nodded, Akane's words only fueling her tense gut feeling. Though she let out a sigh, shaking her head slightly. Souda would have heard it eventually, whether it be from Sonia herself or one of his other classmates, so this was to be expected. She turned back to Akane's, now questioning once more, gaze with a small grin. Though before she could say anything else to the other girl, the classroom's door opened to reveal Miss Yukizome. 

 _'Ah, darn.. didn't even get to chat with Gundham.'_  Sonia thought to herself, biting the inside of her cheek as she made her way over to her desk, slumping into her seat. Even though Miss Yukizome was a spectacular instructor, Sonia wishes she'd at least not be so strict on teaching at times. Though, letting out a huff, Sonia knew that would most likely never be the case. Oh well. Her attention then drifted back over to Miss Yukizome's lesson despite her current sourness twoards it.

 

-

 

Kazuichi, currently, was sulking- but not over Sonia. Rather the emotions, or lack of, he is experiencing because of her.

It was 11am or so, pretty sunny outside, whatever- that didn't really matter to Souda currently. Right now he was lost in thought, sitting against a tree near the fountain, watching the water flow from it absentmindedly. At some points there would be various amounts of thoughts and questions pounding in his mind, and at others he just wouldn't think at all- like right now. 

Earlier Kazuichi had called in sick with Miss Yukizome, who- reluctantly- let him skip class for today. He wonders if she truly believed his lie or maybe could tell he needed to be left alone, either way he was glad to have some time off. 

Last night he attempted to just sleep it off, but his own mind felt like it was yelling at him, successfully keeping him up the whole time. The sleep he did get was, at most, an hour or two. He wished he could just push this "issue" aside, but it just kept waiting at his mind. Various questions and claims filled his mind every time he even attempted thinking about it. Some questions varying from  _"Why would Sonia think im an annoyance?"_  to  _"God, why am I not feeling the heartbreak?"_  Both of which made his head just hurt. 

In the distance he could barely make out the sound of footsteps. He quickly composed himself, crossing his arms, trying to look "chill". Though not too long after Kazuichi's shoulders relaxed, a surprised smile making its way onto his features as he noticed the person who was waking. 

"Yo! Soul friend!" Kazuichi called out, instantly pulling himself off he ground and over to Hajime. The other looked pretty surprised, though a grin rested on his features. In Hajime's hands was a bag of lunch, or at least Kazuichi assumed as much. Dang, how long had he been sitting here..? "Uh, hey Kazu." He muttered with furrowed eyebrows, sitting down on the fountain. "Aren't you supposed to be in class or something?" Hajime asks, yet to have begun eating his lunch.

Kazuichi shrugged, plopping himself down on the fountain as well, eyeing the bag. "What'chya got in there?" Kazuichi asked, purposfully ignoring the question, idly kicking his legs back and forth as he did so. Hajime rolled his eyes but opened up the back anyways. What was inside revealed to be a plain-looking bento box, water, and a DS system. While normally others would question the little device, Kazuichi already knew who it was meant to be used with. "Aw man! Ya don't mind sharing the food with me yeah?" He asked, turning to Hajime with a toothy grin.

Instead of getting a response Hajime huffed out in annoyance, closing the bag. "Uh, no. You can go get your own lunch." He snapped out, though the grin on his face betrayed his harsh tone of voice. Kazuichi let out a chuckle at this, scratching the back of his neck as he tore his eyes away from the bag. "Yeah, guess so. Didn't know you reserve guys let out for lunch earlier than us though! Lucky, damn." He said, eyes wandering over the various trees around the fountain. No wonder Hajime, Chiaki, and Nagito liked to hang out here. "Mhm, that's probably the only good thing." Hajime mumbled, a sour tone seeping out of his words, though Souda didn't comment on it.

Though, after a beat of silence, Kazuichi glanced back to the other, noticing he was staring at him with a hard look. "What? Somethin' in my hair or what?" He grumbled curously, raising an eyebrow. This seemed to have pop Hajime out of his concentrated state of mind. "No, just wondering why you're even out here seeing as you're keeping your mouth zipped up about it." Hajime grumbled right back, crossing his arms. At the comment Kazuichi bit the inside of his cheek, glancing away at the other's piercing look. Damn, and he was just starting to forget about it too.

"S' nothin, don't stress over it." Kazuichi mumbled out, fingers fumbling over to the edge of his cap as he made sure to avoid Hajime's gaze. Man, how could he always figure out when shit was up? At this Hajime let out a sigh, a reassuring hand placed on Kazuichi's shoulder. "Not gonna force anything out of you, but we're soul friends right? You can talk to me if you're dealing with stuff." Hajime asked, voice somehow sounding not as annoyed with everything than it usual was.

At this Kazuichi let out a huff, biting the inside of his cheek in stubbornness. "You're just gonna think its dumb." He mumbled, already reaching for his cap and pulling it over one part of his face embarrassedly. "Hah, probably. But I still wanna help you know." Hajime stated with a chuckle. Kazuichi huffed jokingly at this, turning back around to Hajime and punching his shoulder. Though Kazuichi couldn't help but glance at Hajime's eyes- they bled out sincerity. He didn't really have a choice in the matter huh? Out of the two Hajime was the more stubborn after all. 

"S' just.. about Sonia, I guess." He muttered out, fumbling his fingers together awkwardly, making a mental note to stare at anything other than Hajime during the talk. "You guess?" He muses out, probably raising a judgmental eyebrow or something. Or maybe that wad just Kazuichi's trust issues talking. "Yeah, dunno how to feel n stuff." Kazuichi said afterwords with a shrug, his fingers seeming much more interesting than the conversation at hand. 

There was a beat of silence once more, this time the mood feeling thicker and more anxious to Kazuichi than before. Felt like Hajime would laugh and brush it off or judge him, which was terrifying. "You do know being purposefully vague isnt going to help. Just say what happened." Hajime said with a grumble, though gave Kazuichi a pat on the back. Well, it was nice to know he wasn't laughing or judging him yet.

"Yeah yeah, m' gettin to that." Kazuichi grumbled out, biting the inside of his cheek once more. Why was it so hard to talk about? This is simple, yet his mind just wont let him let go. Maybe because it's been months of blind idolization, being in that weird state felt like a part of him, and now that he'd popped out of it-- he doesn't know. Doesn't know what to think of it. 

"Well yesterday Prin-- Sonia kinda told me off? Like how I make her annoyed and that crap." He mumbled out, face already growing red in embarrassment from remembering the incident. "Well I told you she'd explode one day. Can't say i'm surprised Kazu." He sighed out, giving another pat on the back to Kazuichi awkwardly. "You shouldn't miss class just to sulk over Sonia though--" "But that ain't it! Lemme finish, damn." Kazuichi snapped back, successfully silencing the other. 

"S' about the last thing she said to me. Something about if I liked her or what I thought 'her' was." He mumbled, making weird hand motions when saying her. "n' I just don't get it Hajime! Isn't her the same 'her' in my head? I can't make up real people.." He huffed out, pulling at random strands of his hair in a frustrated manner, shooting Hajime a somewhat pleading look. Almost as if he was silently asking him to solve the mystery for him, solve the weird conflicting emotions. 

And, yet again, another awkward beat of silence. "Well, pretty sure what Sonia means is that you don't know the real Sonia, you know? All you ever saw her as is.. what you wanted her to be. With princess crap and all that stuff you constantly gush about." Hajime suggests with a shrug. Kazuichi goes silent from this, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I mean, guess I get it. Kinda." Kazuichi huffed out, scratching the back of his neck as he craned his head up to idly watch the clouds as the two talked.

"S' just- after so long of thinking I was right, its hard Hajime. I still think this is kinda weird, like just fake words yknow? Though I'm trying to believe you and Sonia, im just kinda slow probably." He sighed out, eyes still wandering along with the clouds. Hajime laughed at this under his breath, crossing his arms. "Guess I would be kinda untrusting too. But just believe us on this Kazu, it'll make things more clear. Maybe just try to really listen to Sonia, even try to be friends or something. Then maybe you'll see if you still have feelings for her?" He suggests.

 

Kazuichi purses his lips, eyes squinting up at the semi-brightening sky as he did so. "Maybe. Guess I'll try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Sorry for being a few days late for the monthly upload, lmao. This was gonna come out on the twelfth but the conversation between Hajime and Souda took longer than expected.
> 
> Also, if you didn't notice it already, I've flipped from Soda to Souda, it's just easier for me to remember. Sorry if that bugs anyone though!
> 
> Also, tell me if I didn't do too well on hajime's personality! I attempted but he's a hard dude to write lmao.


End file.
